Being Brave
by PaperBackWalker
Summary: America has been raised by England for quite some time now, but after discovering a witch that casts a spell bringing him into his revolution, things can get out of hand. (Based a bit off of the movie, Brave, in the beginning though transitions into a rethought on the war of 1776)
1. The Strange Attack

_Brave: A Hetalia FanFic _

_(I guess every Hetalian already knows this first bit but, I'd thought I'd throw it in anyways)_

_The world has always been made-up of the strangest of things: legends, tales, creatures, curses. . . Though now it's divided into countries, each with a unique culture, fashion, and, well . . . I guess, fate._

_The story here starts off in the early 1700's, when France, Britain, and Spain were all fighting over America and who exactly was to become his owner._

Britain: America is my little brother because I have every right to look out for him! I'm the one running this whole new world concept so you should just back off!

France: To you?! Do you think you're the only one who's got power here?! Just suck it-I have every right as well!

Britain: Do not! I came over here with reason-to spread my rule and for plenty of others as well! In Europe _you_ had every opportunity right in front of you, but you just _had _to wander over here! Making some new friends with those feathered people, frenchy?

France: They are natives! I respect that! Unlike that drunk army of yours!

Britain: Shut it you pansy!

France: King-lover!

Britain: Beaver-head! (The French had a thing for beavers in early America, no joke)

(Both growl at each other)

Spain: (appears) you know, fighting really can stress one out, hmm? I bet if we just calmly work this o-

Both France and Britain: JUST SHUT IT! (Evil eyes)

Spain: Uhhh . . . (shrinks down, a bit concerned)

_In the end, Britain ended up buying America over, leaving him in a lot of dept. Though it would all be worth it, because now Britain had a younger brother._

**_Chapter 1: The Strange Attack_**

Britain: I'm going to find you! Ha ha!

_Britain was playing with Little America in the meadow in the land of the new world. It was the early afternoon and both were waiting for the return of the British troops._

_America ran around, screaming with laughter as Britain chased after him._

Britain: Better run faster!

_America laugher harder as he ran though the field then jumped down into the meadow, blending into the field itself. America breathed softly, hoping to perhaps not be found. Then he heard a snap. _

_America turned around and faced something that glowed a spectacular blue. He reached out his hand in effort to touch it, but it faded instantly as his hand rose to it. Disappointed, America turned back to the field-right into the face of another flouting, blue object. He screamed and got up and ran right into something. Britain was suddenly pushed to the ground by America, who now apparently was clinging to him tightly._

Britain (speaks painfully): Well, that was a little sudden. (Cough) (Slowly sits up) What's gotten into you? (Britain forces a laugh)

America (still scarred): There was a whisp, where I was hiding.

Britain: A _Whisp_, hmm? Well (slowly stands up with America is his arms) don't worry. Those things are just spirits, they won't hurt you. Let's get back to the base.

_The two head back to camp, where the troops had returned safely. _

Britain (sets America down): Say how was the trip? (To general)

General: (Sets down pole with a large flag attached to it on the ground) Oh It was fine, really. We like the woods, get to see some interesting things out here. No doubt.

Britain: Well help yourself and everyone to some refreshments. They are right over there, all made by yours truly. (Turns to table)

General: Oh thank you but we're fine. (Smiles courteously)

Britain: Really? It was a long journey, right? You must be starve-

General: No (holds up his huge hand, interrupting), no. It-it's fine. We are fine. (He laughs, nervously)

Britain: Right. (An annoyance starts to build up)

Random Troop: General, (solutes) we have settled camp here for the night and will be fit to leave by tomorrow.

General: Excellent. (Breathes in fresh air) Now we can spend the rest of the day as we please. Got the flag all pieced together finally. . . You know, a bit of hunting sounds tempting. What about you? (To Britain)

Britain: Oh, I'm not quite sure on that. I've been occupied with some tra-

_A scream suddenly interrupts Britain, causing the general and some of the troops to look around puzzled._

General: What was that?

Britain: Probably America, he ran into some Whisps today. . (General and troops look at each other, confused) . . . I'll bet he just ran into another one. (Chuckles)

_All heads turn to the woods located on the far side of the valley below them. America comes running out of the woods, frantically. _

America (screaming): Mr. Britain! There's a-a!

_A loud roar interrupts America, as a large golden creature pounces out of the woods, chasing America. Its teeth snapping at America's heels, gaining speed._

General: It's a-

Random Troop: A Lion!

_Britain ran toward the table, grabbing his sword, and then ran toward the huge Lion. The General leapt after him and the troops started assembling weapons. Britain shoved America out of the way, striking the lion with his sword head-on. The lion dodged it instantly, then barred its teeth at Britain. The two began to circle each other, then the lion pounced. Britain blocked with his sword-the creature now only inches away from his face. He shoved him off. The lion pounced again, this time with greater speed, Britain just having enough time to roll away._

General: Hold on! (Leaps over fallen tree) (General rushes up a few paces behind Britain)

_Britain glances back behind him, giving the lion enough time to strike again. A yelp then escaped from Britain as his sword was flung from his hands and now lay over on the grass a few feet a ways. He fell to to his knees, gripping his left arm tightly as it oozed with blood. He clenched his jaw; suddenly an axe flew at the lion's head. It backed away, roaring loudly._

General (Now next to Britain): Are you alright? (He had just wounded the animal a couple seconds earlier, sending an axe flying at his head)

_The Lion rose up, a scar now on the center of its face, and roared at the General, now attempting to charge at him._

General: Just go! I'll hold him off! (A troops throws the General another axe just as the animal is about to strike) (The general blocks it just in time) GO!

_Britain gets up and looks around then spots America trembling in the grass a few feet away from Britain's sword._

_Britain runs over to America, grabs him with his right arm, whispering to him quietly that everything was going to be alright. Then ran over to his sword, tries to grab it with his left hand, but it is obviously broken and won't move. _

Britain: (thinks) D******! Why?

_He manages to put the sword in his sheath, and runs off into the woods, breathing heavily. _

**_1763 ( 6 years later)_**

_America_

_As being a country, there are certain rules and laws that you have to follow. Everything that went in or out of the country had to be marked by the British. That's how trade went. I was always required to furnish exactly what Mr. Britain said was needed. He told me that this was how the entire system worked, the mechanism system that is. It was annoying, yeah. No kidding. Though that's why every Saturday day, I had the chance to escape from all of that._

America: (now around 10 years old) Ms. Adams! I'm heading out! (America called as he walked quickly down the stairs of the castle)

(Ms. Adams, a maid of the king, ran from her work in the tower to the railing beside the long, twisting staircase)

Ms. Adams: America! Have you told Sir Britain? (She yelled down, still holding a needle and thread)

America: (laughs loudly) Nope!

_America continued down the stone stairs and quickly entered the main hall, where all the meals took place in the castle. He glanced at the table, and stole a handful of rolls that had been laid out. Ran out the ten-foot-tall doors into the small village where it seemed busy with the market. He dashed through the crowd, trying to be careful, but was too excited to really care if he set any pigs loose. _

Woman Villager: Is that-(she chuckled, her hand trying to cover her smile) Guess they can't yell at him, can they?

Older Woman Villager: Oh no. (She shook her head, shuffling the basket of oranges in her hands) He is quite bright, but when he's determined, nothing can stop him.

_The two watch as America manages to get past a flock of sheep in the middle of the dirt path, then comes up to the bridge that separates the castle from the valley and woods below. Right as he attempted to cross, a long metal pole stopped him. America looked up to his right to see a man with a scarred, bushy face standing next to him by a horse._

America: Ahh! C'mon Bert! Let me through! (Annoyed)

Bert: I will, I am simply just suggesting a ride. (Gestures toward the horse) It's quite a long ways where you're going.

America: (sighs heavily) I'm fine-

Bert: (tugs the horse closer) Right after Sir Britain went through the trouble of teaching you to ride, you ignore the fact you can.

America: You can leave out the "sir", you know. He's not too important.

Bert: Oh, so the crown's not too important, hmm? Forgetting the fact that you live in a castle and all, with maids and seeing the King every other day-sounds very, very-

America: Oh right! Almost forgot! (Sarcastically) Now can I leave?

Bert: Sure, though I was just saying. . . (Shrugs, with a small smile)

_America takes the reigns, frowning. Starts walking on the bridge, then once on the other side, got on the horse and trotted through the thicket._

_(Flashback, a few weeks earlier) Both America and Britain are outside in a field facing each other and with horses next to them._

_Britain: Now, I'm going to teach you the proper way to ride a horse. If you look here, there is a bridal-this is handy when it comes to directing your horse. Tells it which way you want to go. Following me so far?_

_America: (holding the reigns of his horse, standing a few feet in front of Britain) (Nods)_

_Britain: Alright, now it can get pretty uncomfortable without a saddle, so I'm just saying that it's best to have one at all times when you're ridding. The horse might not get sore but you will. Also the saddle can be helpful too when you are directing your horse. How about for a start you just get on your horse? Sound good?_

_America looks up from the ground at Britain, nods again._

_Britain walks over to him, and holds America's horse's reigns for him as he starts to get on._

_After a few minutes of struggling, he's on._

_Britain: Great. Now do you remember how to make it walk?_

_America pauses then slams his heels against the horse's body. The horse goes flying forward; the reigns have instantly left Britain's hands. _

_America! Britain calls, but he is a long ways ahead of him. America gallops with continuing speed, darting past the large boulders in the field, and scaring any creature near him. He circled the entire field in only a few minutes, and then galloped back to the center where Britain stood with his arms crossed. America slowly came to a trot and then a walk, easing past Britain, almost in a mocking kind of way. _

_America: Hmm? _

_Britain: (eyes narrowed, and then let out a long sigh): Looks like you passed. (Teasingly) _

_(Back to reality)_

_America trotted on the horse through the woods to an open area _in_ the forest where no trees had sprouted. He got off the horse and walked over to a bush and uncovered an object from inside of it. It had a large, red circle contained inside of a wooden square-a target. He set up multiple targets all around the grassy area. Then after a moment of taking it in, he walked to the center of the open area. Made sure that the horse was well aways from the area, and then pulled a stubby object from his pants pocket. It glistened in the sunlight, its black color, rich. He pulled the top part of it back steadily-BANG!_

_BANG! BANG! BANG! BANG! _

_America shot at every target with ease, the sound of the bullet blasting through the wood of the target, hitting the center every time._

_BANG! BANG! BANG! BANG!_

_He rotated around the area, turning a full circle. A small breath of smoke escaped each of the targets where the bullet had hit. America then put the pistol back in his pocket._

_He looked up at the sky, barely visible due to the branches. He breathed it in, the feel of freedom. Then finally looked down, and walked to where his horse was. _

_End of chapter 1._


	2. A Possibility

**Chapter 2: A possibility**

_Back at the castle it had already reached lunchtime so the Servants were busy preparing the meal for the King and his subordinates. _

_The General had been elected King a few years earlier and now ruled the kingdom. Due to him not having a wife or any children, he felt it would be fair if someone of high trust could stay in the castle and assist him when it came to making great decisions._

_The King entered the hall through the large, wooden doors that lead to the outside. He wore a long-sleeved sweater, dyed a deep red with tight, black pants. He had begun to develop a dark gray shade in his hair and would try to cover it by wearing his crown more often._

_The King stomped up, gleefully, to the long, wooden table._

King: Oh Mary! (He sang) I've worked up a major appetite today!

_The cook called Mary came out from one of the hallways with a large pot filled with stew and set it on the table._

Mary: Oh! Always looking forward to the next meal! (She teased with a smile)

King: If they're made by you I think I have every reason.

Mary: Oh! Always looking forward to the next meal! (She teased with a smile)

King: If they're made by you I think I have every reason.

_The King sat down in his large, wooden chair-his large stomach covering every inch of it. This caused him only to be able to scoot only so close to the table._

_Just then the slam of a door was heard from upstairs and a clattering of feet echoed down the stone staircase to the room below. The figure appeared coming down along the side of the railing. He carried a brown vest on the side of his shoulder as he fumbled furiously with his white collar. His short, messy blonde hair was damp and stuck out all over the place._

King: (called up to him) Look who managed to wake up before noon! (He teased)

_The man finally reached the bottom of the stairs and continued to the table, now piled with various foods, and put on the vest._

Britain: Well I can honestly say (He spoke as he pulled up a chair for himself) that I am starving.

King: Sounds like a good reason to get up-thank you Jill. (He said to the maid who was setting out the plates)

Britain: (Looks at the empty seat across from him) Where's-?

King: Where do you think?

Britain: (closed his eyes) Right. Right. . . .

King: (chuckled) you've been working too hard! (He beamed)

Britain: (opens his eyes) Well it's a pretty big event! Have the ships left already?

King: Oh no. That wouldn't be right. (Reaches for the huge goblet filled with wine)

Britain: Should we wait for-?

King: -He'll come. What's got you uneasy? (Takes a sip of wine)

Britain: His reaction.

_Suddenly the King chocked on his drink and had to take a minute to recover. Britain darted his eyes to the other end of the table._

King: You havn't told him?! (His voice shook)

_No reply._

King: (pleading, a bit calmer) why are you hiding this from him? This is his chance at becoming a powerful country-still under my protection, but really! A great opportunity! (He took a large sip from the goblet, then set it down)

Britain: (turns to the King's face) because he already hates me enough as it is!

King: (waves his index finger at Britain) Ah! That's where you're wrong! (Tries to sound encouraging) He's in that growing stage right now so he'll-he'll be stubborn, sure, but look at all that he's learned! That _you_ taught him!

Britain: I was just following your orders. . .

King: True, but you were the one he's learned to trust! You have done a spectacular job at raising him.

_Britain frowns, turning his head._

King: So, (grabs a spoon and sets it next to his plate) all I'm asking is that you tell him-today. Like a roll?

_The large wooden doors opened with a jerk. A small figure came running toward the two men._

King: Sorry boy, soups all gone. Guess you were a tad late.

_America stops, standing there confused._

Britain: He's kidding-America. Don't worry.

America_ pauses for a moment, then laughs._

America: Oh! I know! (Then sits down at the table with the two)

King: Have any stories to tell lad? (As he takes a bowl that Britain had just filled with the stew) Thank you. (Starts eating)

America: Well. . . (Takes a deep breath)

_Half an hour later the castle is in an uproar as the King is laughing to the point where tears are sprouting out of the corners of his eyes. He wipes them away with his huge hands._

King: Oh! Oh! And then?

America: He was running around like a chicken, feathers stuck everywhere.

_Britain raised an eyebrow, and continued to finish his meal._

King: Oh America. (Wiping away the last of his tears) One-of-a-kind. (He pushed his bowl away from him, and called to the upstairs) Excellent! Very Excellent meal Mary!

Mary: (from somewhere upstairs) you're welcome!

_The King chuckled, glancing at Britain who had seemed to have finished as well._

King: Alright then. I think now's a good time to discuss. . . (He hoped Britain would finish the sentence for him)

America: (looked up from his bowel) Discuss to me about what?

King: (a small source of panic on his face) Well there's something that needs to be discussed . . . with _you_ . . . right now. (He was hoping Britain was taking the hint)

_Britain clenched his hand into a fist and sat up a little straighter in his chair._

Britain: (after swallowing hard) America, there's going to be a festival here.

America: (his eyes instantly glowed with excitement) really?! I've ne-

Britain: (interrupted, trying to sound calm) –on your departure, to overseas.

_Everything went silent. No one moved. The glow in America's eyes instantly faded._

America: (managed to choke out with anger) what? What are you saying?

Britain: (speaking now painfully) you are now old enough to help with the trade market. We-we've decided to send you, over-

America: The OCEAN?

Britain: -to expand the empire. . . (Britain looked down, then up with a stern face)

_America's face had now turned to complete anger. _

America: You can't _choose_ what I should do! If I am old enough-I (his voice cracked) I'm a country! I have right's-!

Britain: (sternly) yes, you would still have protection from us and would still be a part of-

America: (cut Britain off) Just listen! Why can't I just make my own decisions?! Why must you always make them for me?!

Britain: So you are-

America: It's not fair! You already have everything now, don't you?! I want to be myself! (Now screaming) I don't care about your stupid-!

Britain: AMERICA! (His face hard, now standing up next to the table across from America)

_The room got silent for another moment_.

Britain (through his teeth, quietly): This is how it is going to play. You are a healthy, prospering country right now. You are not weak or helpless like some other countries out there were once.

America: (muttered through his teeth) _like you?_

_Silence again, Britain's face stayed the same-hard and now hurt. America walked away from the scene to the large doors that lead to the outside. They slammed shut._

_Britain hadn't moved nor had the King. After a few second the King got up from his chair and went to Britain's side and patted him on the back._

King: He's just frustrated. Will forget all about it later once he's calmed down. You alright?

Britain:(still hadn't moved much since America left) (muttered): Perfect.

End of chapter 2


	3. A Spell to change One's fate

**Chapter 3: A Spell to change one's fate**

America stomped out into the village where the townspeople were still dashing in and out of their markets. He kept his head down, avoiding everyone that brushed past him.

Soon he had reached the woods and had started to run. He jumped over tree roots and darted boulders. America kept this up for a few minutes then came upon a river. He bent down to it and splashed his face with the cold water. He did this, repeatedly, and then paused. America looked into the river to see a reflection of himself-water was trickling down his face and back into the river. He then came to realize that his entire body was trembling from the cold water. America recalls what he last said to Britain and closes his eyes. Then gets up and throws a rock into the river sending water everywhere.

'_I hate you_.' He thought.

America paused for a moment then yelled it out loud, "I HATE YOU!" as it echoed through the wind. Nearby birds flew away from the noise and the wind caused the trees to rock.

America looked around him and realized that the scenery . . . was beautiful. He loved it, but somehow claimed to hate it at the same time. '_How can I hate something like this_?' he thought. It had always been a place where he felt calm and free to be himself.

America looked down to realize that his feet were soaked. He walked away from the river to a large tree and sat down against it. He crossed his arms over his legs and had to move his arms up and down his body in order to keep warm. America breathed steadily.

'_How can I go back_?' he thought, tears stinging his eyes. He curled up against the tree, his teeth chattering and closed his eyes.

_Britain was sitting in a field with a very tiny America next to him, resting._

_Britain: (while looking at the vast forest miles away) America, did it ever occur to you where legends come from?_

_Tiny America opened his eyes after lying against Britain's arm_

_Britain: I heard a legend once that there was an old witch who lives in this forest. It was just a legend, but it makes you wonder why someone would make something up like that. . . ._

America opened his eyes-it was dark in the forest. He got up quickly and looked around. Everything in the forest seemed to blend together. He wasn't sure what he had originally intended to do, whether it was to run away or slowly make his way back. Either way, it seemed impossible.

Just then a tiny, blue glow appeared from behind the tree. America turned towards it. It was a whisp. It flouted in the air, glowing bright enough to show the ground below. America took a step towards it. It didn't move. He reached to touch it-and it faded instantly and reappeared a few feet in front of where it last was. America took another step towards it, and then the whisp burst into thousands of other Whisps, making a long trail. America followed the Whisp trail until it ended. Confused and left in complete darkness, he decided to attempt to move the think branches that lay in front of him. After pushing them aside he saw it-the cottage.

He ran down to it and knocked on the door. No answer. He was just about to try knocking a bit louder again until he heard a raspy voice from behind the door.

Go away! It said

America: But I need to talk to you!

Voice: Ah, really? (It added with bits of sarcasm) Bet you don't even know my first name!

America: Well, no.

Voice: HA! Now leave you outsider!

America: I'm not an outsider!

Voice: I don't care what ye are so leave! Now-!

America: But you're the witch, aren't you?!

Suddenly the door flew open. America looked down to see a very short, shabby, old woman with long, gray hair and a very warted face. Her gray eyes starred up at America, her expression tight. They continued to stare at each other for a moment. Then the witch smiled.

Witch: (a lot more sweetly) what can I do for you dear?

America: (still a bit shocked) I-I need a spell.

The witch sighed, her small, boney shoulders going up and down.

Witch: Come on then. (She turned back into her cottage)

America slowly followed.

The cottage was all one big room and was very small. It had various pots put along the walls and all sorts of herbs hanging from the ceiling.

Witch: Sometimes crooks try to fool me by disguising themselves as harmless travelers. Not always a good idea to try and rob a witch, humph.

She wandered over to a small table and held her hand out to America. He reached out to grab it. Then the witch slapped his hand away.

Witch: With every spell, there's a price. (She spoke as she rubbed her fingers together)

America turned a little red, and then started feeling his pockets.

Witch: It doesn't always have to be gold. (She added as he searched) It can be an item of some value, something-

She was interrupted by the sound of metal hitting the table. She looked to see a pistol gun lying in front of her. America pushed the pistol toward her, not saying anything.

Witch: (smiling a toothy grin) Now _this,_ (she examined it with her long finger) is a rare item. . . . I don't want it.

America: But-

Witch: -I want the powder.

She held out a small bag. She took the pistol slowly, glancing up at America, then tipped the powder in the pistol into the bag and shut it.

America put the pistol back in his pocket.

Witch: (a bit more excited) Now ! (She clapped her huge, pale hands) What is your wish?

America: Freedom.

Witch: From what or whom?

America: From . . . my brother.

Witch: Ahh. (Her lip curled up slowly) too uptight is he? Hmm?

She turned around and opened up a few cupboards, pushing things aside.

America: I just want to be free to be myself-what I'm truly meant to be. I can't stick to their laws-I need to be. . . I don't know-

Witch: I see what the problem is (still running around the room) you need to begin a different path; with (she mixed some ingredients into a large pot and started to stir it) choices. I have just the thing. (She smiled her toothy grin at America as the pot began to boil and sent smoke up to the ceiling, then suddenly the entire thing exploded)

The witch opened the door, coughing as the smoke cleared. America now coughing as well.

Witch: (cough) Sorry. I forgot it does that.

She walked back to the caldron and reached down and pulled out a small scone. Then gave it to America.

Witch: Once you give him this, the spell will be completed. This (she folded America's hands over the scone) will change your fate. (She smiled up at America)

America blinked a few times then slowly walked out the door.

End of Chapter 3


	4. Preparation

Ch. 4: Preparation The lanterns had been lit outside the castle doors as the village had finally calmed down. Although from the inside the stone walls there was constant chatter. The festival was tomorrow so this kept every servant, cook, and the King himself, busy.  
Servants were hanging up pennants of every colony that was coming; maids were making sure everyone in the castle had their clothes pre-washed; and the kitchen had become an open fire with all of the foods being baked at once. Whenever a cook managed to escape, his forehead would appear drenched with sweat. The King had requested that the fiddlers practiced in the sun room in order to allow the Dining hall to be worked on. The players were forced to use candlelight due to it being night time (where there is no sun) in order to actually read their music.  
The King had decided to go and check every room in the castle to make sure the decorations were up. A short, stubby servant with greasy black hair and a moustache came up from behind him.  
Servant: Sire? The head cook was wondering if you would like to taste the roast.  
The King turned around.  
King: Will do. (Then marched off, putting aside the task till later)  
He looked down the halls as servants brushed past him carrying vases of flowers before he walked out of the room and quickened his pace down the hallway turning his head at every room he passed. The King took a sharp turn at the end of the hall, now passing huge, (and slightly faded from no source of sunlight) glass-colored windows. His steps echoed down the hall in sharp taps. It was more quiet here because it was the church part of the castle. He stared ahead thinking as he walked, and then came to a quick halt.  
The King turned his head a little to the right of him to see a blurred object standing next to the window. The candle light didn't quite reach the upper part of its body as it stood there looking out.  
The King slowly walked towards it.  
Then the figure spoke, it's back to the King.  
"I was thinking of a good way to present him . . . thought this might be a more peaceful place to think. Though the more I thought about it, he really doesn't need it."  
King: He'll be fine. (Stopping where he was) "You know he has a bit of a habit of not always following your orders."  
King: He can't run from this. If he tries . . . might not make it too far.  
The figure suddenly turns around; the candle light reveals that it's Britain looking very stressed and tense.  
Britain: America can sometimes be misleading. He can even mislead himself, not realizing the truth of some things.  
Britain rubbed his forehead and walked to the King.  
King: See? You know him perfectly. (Trying to sound cheery)  
They both start walking back into the heart of the castle.  
Britain: (sighs) I just know he will come back with a purpose.  
King: Oh? What type of purpose?  
Britain: Whatever he's set his mind to.  
~ America breathed hard as he came to a halt after running all the way back from the woods and into the castle. Everyone seemed too busy to ask him where he could have been so America took the opportunity to run to the kitchen. The place was piping hot, the cooks still working into the night, paying no attention to America.  
America looked through the cupboards and was interrupted by an angry chief.  
America: I just need a container! It's a present! The chief opened the top cupboard and gave America a wooden crate that fit in his hands. America took it and nodded in thanks. He ran around to another hallway where it was slightly more quiet and a bit dark. He set the crate down on the carpet, opened it and put the scone inside.  
It looked too odd, so he grabbed some blueberries and put them in there with the scone and closed it. He finished it off by taking a ribbon and tying it shut.  
He wondered if perhaps it was too sudden to present a gift, though the festival was tomorrow. America sat kneeled down on the carpet, thinking, when footsteps came from around the corner of the hall.  
Britain: America! What the- You're all wet! Now explain where you've been! You know you've got to be appreciative of all of this, though you might not understand it but-why are you on the ground?  
America quickly got up and hid the box behind him.  
Britain (A bit calmer): Look, I should apologize for not telling you sooner. I was a bit troubled and-  
America then shoved the box into Britain's chest.  
Britain: What-  
America: -It's for you.  
Britain: (took it in his hands, went quiet) . . . thank you. (Pulled on the ribbon and opened the box) (Then saw the inside and smiled a little bit) Did you make this? (Pulls out the scone with one hand, grinning teasingly)  
Pops the scone into his mouth and chews it slowly. Nods, and then starts eating the blueberries at the bottom.  
Britain: Is this what you've been working on?  
America: Do you feel any different?  
Britain: (licking his fingers) (gives America an odd look) (puts his hand on America's head, smiling) Well you've managed to cheer me up. (Bends so he's eye level with America) Thank you. (Picks up the ribbon off the floor and walks away)  
America stands there for a minute, a bit taken aback by what just happened. Then ran up to his room and slammed his door shut.  
America: (thinks) why didn't it work?! She said the spell would be completed!  
America walked around this room, moonlight was now the only source of light that came from the window. (Thinks) Was it just suppost to make him feel better? That Looney old wo-!  
America blinked and blinked again.  
The room seemed to be moving. The bed was getting blurry and the moonlight was going in and out.  
(Thinks) What the-? America's body weight seemed to triple. The room was now spinning, his eyes now closing.  
Suddenly America collapsed right there in the middle of his room, unconscious.  
End of chapter 4 


	5. A New Discovery

**Chapter 5: A New Discovery**

There was a sound of marching feet coming from somewhere. Loud shouts were faint along with the clatter of horse hooves.

America opened his eyes. He was in a bed that appeared to be nailed into the wall. Another bed was right above him and somehow seemed to be connected but long wooden poles that lifted the top one. He glanced to his left where there was a small oven and a door right next to it. America slowly began to sit up, turning his head, looking for anyone. Then suddenly hit his head on the wood above him. He cursed quietly, rubbing his head then stood up next to the bed.

It was until then that he realized his hands were bigger. In fact he seemed to have grown quite a lot-but just in one night? America rushed over to a sink, gripping it hard as he looked into the mirror. Reflecting back at him was a young boy around 15 years old.

He knew he wasn't dreaming. He didn't get dreams like this. He looked down to see he was wearing tan pants with a buckle and a long, loose shirt with suspenders and boots.

America stormed out of the small room to the outside where to his amazement, was a small town.

The people outside were not at all alike in anyway. Some had different shaped eyes, dressed in long coats and buckled shoes while others wore loose-fitting clothing and ran barefoot in the dirt roads. Two men in blue coats were over by huge oak-trees! There where thousands of them! Women were out in the fields planting crops while their children played and threw handfuls of dirt at each other.

America stood on the steps just watching all of this and had to be tapped twice in order to get his attention. There was a man beside him suddenly who had been trying, patiently, to get his attention.

America: (turns to the man quickly) W-what?

Man: The troops. Have you seen them yet?

America: Troops? (The man pointed with a gloved hand to an open field where colors seemed to blend together)

Man: Let me show you. (He walked toward the field with America trotting beside him)

America: Sir, I have no idea what is-how did I-? What's happening-?

They reached the field and stopped

Man: (turns to America) this is _your _army. We have collected over 500 troops in just this week. (Both stare at the troops carrying rifles in their hands and marching in rhythm as a general stood from the side lines conducting them in a loud voice) People have been getting well past concerned here.

America: About what?

Man (angrily): About the reds of course! They've been watching us! Thinking we're up to no good, so strict and all-always cautious about everything.

America: Why so cautious?

Man: Perhaps they feel we have too much space over here than we can handle. (He stated while crossing his arms and shrugging) Believe we're not sticking to their rules.

America (confused): Their rules?! But, I-I'm free, right? Aren't I capable of making my own decisions now?

Man: Oh no, (frowning, still watching the troops) not even close. Still controlled even way over here.

America (loudly): But my-why not?! Why am I even like this?! I asked for freedom so I could make my own choices for once! And I escaped! So why am I not free?!

Man: You wanted freedom so you escaped. You came over here to get away. The King was controlling you and he still is. To him, you are a gem-a great value that he never wants to give up. But, you ran over here.

America: He wasn't controlling me! I could make decisions with him around-!

Man: (eyes dart to America) He was and he still is! Are you hearing me right? In order to get free, you need to break off from your keeper!

America: I did! That's what I wished for-to get away from Britain!

Man: (now shouting) you just don't get it do you?! Can't you see?! Britain was not controlling you-the King is controlling you! Why do you think he is even given the name "king" if Britain was the one in charge?! (A bit calmer) You needed to break away from the King. But instead, you have just started a war with Britain.

America just stared at him. He didn't even know the man's first name, but judging on the hardness in the man's face and the army that lay in front of them, everything was now clear.

Or at least for America it was.

Maid: Sir! They're here!

The maid was pointing to the sea from half-way inside the castle a few flights up. Several large ships were coming into port. The King walked calmly out onto the balcony where it overlooked the village and vast lands below. The wind whipped at his coat as he stood there, silently watching, then turned around to his servants.

King: Make sure everyone is up and ready!

The servants nodded, then immediately scattered.

The King walked down the stairs of the tower to his throne. A small, red box had been placed on the throne's right arm. The King grabbed it and walked to the main doors where the servants were lined up against the walls waiting. The King continued to walk between them, holding the box in his huge hands, then came to a stop at the top of the stairs outside that lead to the drawbridge.

Everyone in the kingdom stood waiting.

Finally a call was heard from the south tower, "Open the bridge!"

At once the bridge was lowered to reveal two heads slowly coming into view. Then the figures were walking across the lowered bridge toward the King. Then walked up the stone stairs, to the King and stood silently for a moment face-to-face.

Both bowed respectively, and then straightened up.

King: I welcome you two Dutch-men to the land of might! We are glad that you have arrived safely.

Left Dutch: You have our thanks as well.

King: Now tell me; what are your intentions once you have claimed the new world?

Right Dutch: Well, we had high hopes to trade.

The King stood there, puzzled. Then chuckled.

King: I'm afraid that you cannot do this. There must be some misunderstanding. I myself have control over America. Including how he trades. Perhaps there is an exclamation-

The King was suddenly interrupted by a messenger who had appeared beside him.

Messenger: Sire! This news is urgent! Please listen! (Reads) _A new country now poses as a threat to the crown as it continues to grow away from its traditions from its former home. Mocking of the crown has been a daily habit due to the complains of unfair trade and limitations, but are plenty grateful of freedom. _

King: Lad, can't you see I'm in the middle of a discussion with our guests? (Through his teeth) The entire reason we put together this festival?

Messenger: Though sir, that's just it.

King: Now what exactly is this "it" you are referring to? (Annoyed)

Messenger: (gulps) it is. . . Sir America.

King: (eyes widen) that's impossible. Little America is-

GONE!

A maid appeared before the King, messenger and two Dutch breathing heavily after bursting out of the front doors of the castle.

Maid: I cannot find him. (Gasp) Not anywhere!

King: (alarmed by not knowing this) what?!

The King rushes into the castle up to America's room. He finds it empty. He sweeps down the stairs, sees Britain standing in the hallway below. Rushes down the stairs quickly to him.

Britain: (looks up at King) Sir, is everything alright?

The King rushes up to Britain and grips his shoulders tightly, a look of panic in his eyes.

King: I need to know-did America come back yesterday?!

Britain: (alarmed) Of course.

King: Then WHY isn't he here?!

Britain: (shocked) I'm not-

King: I just got word that he is already prospering across the ocean!

Britain: And you believed it?!

King: (looks at Britain, then loosens his grip and let's go of him) (looks off somewhere) It is strange. . . (Turns around slowly, going quiet) yes. . . (As if he's thinking)

Britain: (concerned) what are you planning do?

King: (turns around, a curious smile on his face) Nothing. Nothing at all. Just wait and see the results. He's still loyal enough to me. . . I believe he might . . . (starts walking away down the hall) (never finishes)

The doors shut, leaving Britain alone, shocked and confused.

The King calmly walks up to his guests, who are also now a bit concerned.

King: I suppose we go inside and have a drink?

End of chapter 5


	6. Separating Waters

**Chapter 6: Separating Waters**

America lets his silverware clatter against the table after eating.

America (standing up, looking down): I can't. I can't go through with this. I mean-I shouldn't!

The man, now stated as General Washington who was eating from across the opposite side of the table, swallowed, and then looked at America, determined to change his mind.

Washington: What is holding you back?

America: (Gestures with his hand to the left of him) them!

Washington: THEY don't control you anymore! They might be you're so-called "Leader" but look! They havn't done anything! They're ignoring us! So you are at least free of their grasp.

America: Look, I messed up my future! A huge mistake!-

Washington: You _created _a future, for yourself. Think of it! Now you can do things the crown would have never allowed you to do!

America: It's not what I wanted!

Washington: Then what is freedom to you then?! Hmm? Running away?

America stares at him, a bit horror stuck.

Washington stares back, eyes blazing, demanding an answer

America: I won't be able to keep it up. (Then chokes out angrily) They will-!

Washington: What?

America (now choking out his words): I've gone too far! I'm arguing against t-the King! And now I'm fighting Britain! I-I just can't, alright?!

America stands up and starts walking away.

Washington: (turns around in his seat) and where do you think you're going?

America: (with his back still turned) I don't know.

Washington watches him walk away, leaves him be.

America walks over to the ocean and sits down on a large boulder.

America (thinks): What am I doing? Am I going to go through with this? This whole thing-it's . . . (groans)

America sits crossed legged on the boulder watching the waves roll in then folds his arms around his face, trying not to think.

As he did this a ship is slowly making its way into view. It was small, with white sails and no country flag attached to the top. It found its way to land and rested in the sand.

America removed his arms then realized that the shadow was blocking the sun was indeed the ship that had landed in front of him.

Fear seized him and he fell off of the boulder into the sand. Then struggled to get up quickly, once he did, America started backing away while yelling: Go away! (Angrily and confused) I don't know what's going on so just go away!

Figure: Look I'm just as confused as you are.

The figure looking down at America from his ship suddenly jumped down into the sand. His boots sunk a few inches down into the clinging sand and he slowly took a moment to pull them out by lifting each of his legs up carefully. Then making his way toward America.

Figure: Now (looking down at a few papers in his hands) I'm just here to find someone that need to talk to-

America: Britain?

Britain looks up to see America looking at him curiously. Takes him in for a moment, and then blinks.

Britain: America-? Really?! (Smiling a bit, teasingly) What-what happen-? (Suddenly looks dead serious) What did you do?

America: I-I (looks down, then back up again) I don't- (his voice cracks, next he's sobbing) I really messed up-I'm sorry-I just wanted-

Britain: (a bit taken aback) Hold on, why are you apologizing?

America: I wished! I found it! (Sobbing)

Britain: (confused) America, you're going to have to be a bit clearer on what-

America: -the cottage! The witch-don't you remember when you told me?! I found her! (Sob) I got a spell-I gave it to you and this happened!

America stands there for a minute breathing hard. Britain a bit bewildered.

America: So I'm sorry, alright? (Eyes all wet) It's my entire fault. (Covers his eyes with his hands, wiping away the tears)

Britain: (standing off a few feet aways, his mouth twitching into a small grin) America-you can stop crying. You have no reason to sad right now. (Takes a few steps toward him)

America: What? (Opens one of his eyes)

Britain walks up to America and crouches down so they're eye-level with each other. Rubs America's hair.

Britain: This is brilliant. Don't look at it as though it's a mistake.

America: (puts his hands down from his face) But-I just created a war against you!

Britain: America, I'm not sure if you were ever aware of this but, the King, he's been controlling me for quite some time now. Telling me to say things that aren't always bright, but I'm forced to go along with them. The festival-he planned that himself. I simply wanted nothing to do with it. He wanted you to be another country for him to rule.

America listens intently.

Britain: So don't give up. These laws-I know, it's harsh. I'm sorry too but, I'm afraid that I can't do anything about it.

(Pause) America: But-there's an army!

Britain (shocked): What?!

America: I have an army now.

Britain: Oh right. (Calms down) We set that army up ages ago. The King must have forgotten about it.

America: Why?

Britain: Dunno. Say, why not keep it growing? (Suddenly a twinkle in one of his eyes) I think it's your best shot right now to have your very own army.

America: But-

Britain: (seriously) look, the King doesn't know that I'm here. I thought I'd better come over here to figure out what was going on. (Stares at America with his eyes, dead serious) Remember, you're got to keep fighting. Do not, let him win. He already has a loose grip on you already, and by having this (gestures to the land) will continue to get looser. I will not inform the King of your whereabouts or else we will both be in a load of trouble. (Straightens up) I've got to get back. (Looks out at the ocean, then back at America) Follow any guidance people here give you, alright?

Then walks over to his ship, starts climbing up the rope along the side.

America: (calls out) how will I know if everything's alright there?!

Britain turns to America, yells back: I will come back later with more ships!

(Climbs into the ship and starts preparing to sail off)

Britain: Try to hold on until that happens!

The ship starts turning toward the ocean.

Britain: (while driving) Just promise me that you will do that, alright?!

America: (watching from the beach) Alright.

The Ship disappears.

Britain arrives back to the festival that has erupted majorly since he was last at the castle.

Everyone seemed to be under the influence of the drink in their hands. This gave Britain the opportunity to slip into the King's office where the mail was usually brought.

Britain started ripping apart any papers that had any new laws.

King: What do you think you are doing?

Britain turns around slowly to see the King standing silently in the doorway.

He was in a terrible state, his eyes red and his clothing smelled filthy. He was obviously drunk.

King: (started singing) the woman in the cellar is crowing! I hear her!

Britain slowly walked up to him and closed the door in his face while he still sang. Locked it, then continued with his work.

End of chapter 6


	7. The Truth Uncovered

Chapter 7: The Truth Uncovered The week passed slowly as Britain ever-so-quietly would dispose of any information leading to America.  
The festival was cut short, due to America's sudden departure and the Dutch left. The King had begun to request some time to himself and would take time to think. His servants had started to become concerned for him and would try to convince him to spend a day in the village or ask kindly for this opinion for things. Today he spent a great deal of time in his office sorting through construction plans for this empire when there was a knock on his door.  
King: Enter.  
In came a man dressed in heavy clothing with his ears and cheeks flushed red. Man: The people are complaining still. (He shut the door) Religions, pay, it's everywhere. The King looked up from his huge pile of paperwork, his eyes red and shot. He groaned quietly, rubbing his head.  
King: I know. Those b******* always find something to complain about.  
The man stands there for a moment, then walks up to the King's desk.  
Man: (pity-like) the pressure must be . . . killing you . . . though they always seem to remain loyal to you. (He picks at the edges of the wooden desk, then looked into the King's eyes) King: (sits up) Well if they do not, who know what would happen to me. (He paused) Say, do you ever recall a time in history when the population turned on its King?  
Man: I'm not sure sir.  
The King went quiet, thinking of the thought, and then started going through his paperwork again.  
Man: (after a moment) Sire, how many workers do you . . . particularly know in this castle of yours?  
King: (writing while he talked) Quite a few I suppose.  
Man: (started pacing the room, feeling objects with his fingers) It's amazing really, the process. What you endure. Brilliant. The King nods, still writing.  
Man: (his lips twitching slightly) although, with a split rule like this . . . I find it . . . something to be cautious about.  
King: America? He's still under me, that's nothing to be concerned about. Man: Really? (Stopped and looked at the King, then walked over to his desk swiftly) With all this paperwork, how can a king even as mighty as you possibly keep in contact with your fellow colonies?  
The King finally looks up at the man, a slight look of annoyance in his face.  
King: By mail. Ships of course. What are you trying to state?  
Man: (picked at the edge of the desk) that . . . with this chaos . . . it can be hard (looked up at the King) . . . to keep in touch.  
King: (now completely sits up) I have been very well informed of America's wheabouts. Are you suggesting that there is something I should know? The man straightened up before the King, a hard look on his face as though he was in pain.  
Man: Sir I believe this has been kept from your ears for a while now.  
The King leans forward in his chair.  
Man: There have been rumors that . . . your colonies . . . well, are planning a war right under your nose.  
King: You can't be serious!  
Man: But I am. Sir, this strategy has been going on for quite some time now . . . are you telling me that you never knew?  
The King looked stunned; his eyes wide and focused on the man.  
Man: (glances down) I am so sorry.  
King: (recovers) No need to apologize (he fumbled with his hair, gathering his thoughts) someone should have told me. . .  
Man: (mutters) then there are two traitors. . .  
King: What?  
Man: If you were not informed, someone . . . here, is keeping secrets from you.  
King: (now furious) everyone has! I havn't heard a word about it up until this point! (Growling with rage) Why keep something like this a secret?! Especially from me! (He rubbed his head, then stood up and walked over to a window) A war? Against me? What's he thinking?  
The man watches the King silently.  
The King shook his head now burning with anger.  
King: Do you have any idea on who this might be?  
Man: Sorry but no. I was just letting you know tis all. The room went silent for a moment.  
King: I see. Thank you for telling me. (Now sounding calmer) The man nodded. Turned to leave.  
King: -but if you happen to find any information on any suspicious characters, I would request that you let me know immediately. (Sternly then muttered under his breath) The bloody traitor. . No doubt. I'll make him spill his loot. The man paused, listening. Then turned around to the King and walked to his desk once more.  
Man: Here is your mail sir. Due to the cold, thought It'd be best to bring it directly. (He then turned and left)  
The King took a long look at the mail. Then searched through the mail as if looking distinctly for something. He ripped open the last letter that contained fine newsprint. While he read it his fingers began to tremble.  
"The colonies, not paying much attention to the new laws, have continued to evolve. America claims to be forming it's new army with much speed thanks to Britain-  
The King paused while reading. The name had been circled with ink. He recalled the look on the man's face when he had presented the mail. A smile. A guarantee. A clue. The King crumbled all the letters and threw them into the fire.  
"Britain. . ." ~ The castle had been in an uproar lately so Britain had been spending his time either outside or in the library. He had been currently keeping track of the other countries and their plans. With the King occupied, it was a simple task. Though he always tried to be alone just to be safe.  
Lunch had just finished. It had been some type of soup which Britain had been continuously commenting on it's wonderful taste as the cooks laughed and offered more. Then he had headed to the library again for the third time this week. He sat down and started reading on past wars in Europe.  
It must have been an hour later when someone touched his shoulder. Britain turned to see an unfamiliar face speaking to him.  
Britain: Sorry, come again?  
Guard: The King wants to have a word with you. He is in his office right now.  
Britain: Right. Thank you. (Closing the book quickly and walking toward the exit)  
He walked down the hall and up the stone stairs to the office and knocked. He heard the King's voice and walked inside.  
Then Britain saw a rather shabby, fat man sitting in a chair in front of a large desk. His eyes looked misleading and appeared to be ignoring his sloppy condition.  
Britain: Sir, (he spoke slowly) are you alright? You seem, different. (Cautiously)  
King: (a sighing way of speaking) I feel different. Is that wrong?  
Britain: (a bit forced) certainly not. The King put his fingers together.  
King: I've been mishearing a lot of things lately. Must be getting old.  
Britain senses something odd and doesn't add to the comment.  
King: (after a moment) let's cut to the chase, I have heard from a messenger of mine that I havn't been up-to-date on my colonies.  
Britain: YOUR colonies?  
King: (ignores) that there has been an uprising. Britain finds himself gone completely still.  
King: So, Britain . . . did you know about this?  
Britain frowns.  
Britain: (gradually) I was unaware that you did not know s-  
King: -LIAR! (He slammed his fist on the desk) You knew everything! (He sneered) You only had part of the information on America go to me, and the rest-you burned!  
Britain swallowed.  
King: (a bit calmer) this position was given to you because I felt you were trustworthy. I even allowed that brat to come with you so he could be under my protection! (The King now standing in front of his desk) Did you really believe you could keep this hidden? Though I think the real question is why. Why did you keep this from me?  
Britain continues to stand there not speaking.  
King: I don't care what you think! How dare you allow him to do this! There is a dept that needs to be paid! The King reached down a grabbed a quill and a piece of paper.  
King: With that I need you to sign this. (Pushing the paper toward Britain) Britain took cautious steps toward him and read the paper.  
Britain: (furious) I will not! This is promoting an act of payment that will restrict their rights even further! Have you realized yet that they will not listen to you?!  
King: (coldly) I suggest that you sign it.  
Suddenly two guards grabbed Britain's arms and pulled him to the King's desk.  
King: (repeated just as coldly) Sign it.  
Britain pulled out one of the guard's swords from behind and thrashed it at the other guard. The other drew its own sword, then striked at Britain but failed to protect himself and was defeated after a blow by Britain. Britain then stands there, breathing hard, turns to the King and points the guard's sword at him.  
Britain: I did those things because he doesn't deserve to be controlled! You put all of the blame on me all these years! You're a coward that's what! Never taking the blame for yourself but putting it on everyone else! You unjust creatu-!  
A sword had entered Britain's body and was now sticking out of his stomach. Blood started pouring out of his mouth uncontrollably. The guard behind him pulled back the sword and watched Britain fall. The King watched as well.  
Britain, now bleeding everywhere, lay not moving.  
King: (now looked up at the guard) are the ships ready?  
The guard nodded.  
King: perfect. Just take him to the headship and put him in that storage of ours. It's a good time of the year to give America a visit, hmm? The guard starred at him.  
King: (smiled a bit) I thought so too.  
End of Chapter 7.

GAHHHHH! This is soo cheesy! Looking back at this chapter I would change soo much, but better not in case it affects the storyline ;/  
Please review!  
-P.W. 


End file.
